United UHC Season 6
Introduction United UHC Season 6 became an unspoken conversation soon after Season 5 finished. It finally got confirmed by new contestant Wispexe and also Nestor shortly after. This season first premiered on July 5, 2019, and ended on July 17, 2019, where uploads of every episode were every other day. This UHC was not meant for the players to "fill up their sweat buckets", but more of a reason to unite the Minecraft communities together, such as the former cube members, Badlion players, Hypixel YouTubers, and more. 29 participants are competing this season, 9 being newcomers and 20 veterans. This season was once again organized by Minecraft YouTuber xNestorio, with the server to play on being hosted by ArcticUHC & host LeonTG. This season, the game modes are as follows: FFA - Love at First Sight, Cut-clean, Mumble, and City World (Randomly around the map are houses that are randomly generated). The final feature of the plugin was supply drops spawned through the map in specific places, as caves in the plugin were nerfed. Episodes Check out: List of episodes from United UHC Season 6. Participants Love at First Sight Teams: Team 1: (They fell in love and teamed in Ep.1) Wisp (Wispexe) SuchSpeed Team 2: (They fell in love and teamed in Ep.1) fruitberries xNestorio Team 3: (They fell in love and teamed in Ep.1) Zyper Tylarzz Team Apple: (They fell in love and teamed in Ep.1) ShadowApples Grapeapplesauce Team 5: (They fell in love and teamed in Ep.1) Flanke Solrflare (Solr) Team 6: (They fell in love and teamed in Ep.1) ShutUpBrick TheBestGinger13 Team 7: (They fell in love and teamed in Ep.1) PrivateFearless (Izeeee) Tenebrous (ItsNotTene) Team 8: (They fell in love and teamed in Ep.1) Pikaclicks (Pikachu) okRaye Team 9: (They fell in love and teamed in Ep.1) Sneegsnag SpeedSilver Team GrapL:(The fell in love and teamed in Ep.2) Graser (Graser10) TapL Team 11:(They fell in love and teamed in Ep.3) RKY NotNico Team 12: (They fell in love and teamed in Ep.3) TYBZI Kiingtong Team 13: '''(They fell in love and teamed in Ep.4) [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqkjQ4yDB9MeajgHQGLHPmg '''ZMCNikolai] [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHebHqofQfTEtLKmDM-pbmA '''Hannahxxrose']'' Solos: BiboyQG TheHERZ Zyph (Zyphalopagus) *Bold indicates winner(s) of season *Italics indicate debutees Titles First Damage: Sneegsnag (Fall) Ironman: Hannahxxrose (Episode 4) First Death: NotNico (TapL) '''First Blood: '''TapL (NotNico) '''Deadliest Player: '''Tylarzz (6 kills) Elimination Individual Kills Team Kills Trivia *xNestorio (organizer) confirmed the premiere date on Youtube, in the video "United UHC will go up tomorrow (Friday) at 4 PM EST with over 28 YouTubers participating." *Hannah is the first female participant of the United UHC series. **Hannah was also the Ironman (Ironwoman) of this season. ***She was also the first female participant to win a United UHC. *It is the second season to do the "love at first sight" scenario. **The first season being United UHC Season 3. *Sneegsnag was the first participant to take damage. He fell from a building. *TapL drew First Blood this season by killing NotNico in Episode 3. **His team was also the first to be eliminated. *This season holds the fifth PvE death in United, first of which is after the meetup. *Isaac (PrivateFearless) had the only PVE death this season. **This counter doesn't include border deaths as those types of deaths are accounted for with a respawn. **There were a total of 4 respawnable deaths, three of which were to the border. ***The border was roughly moving at 2 blocks per second, which most people went back down to mine and to be underground it moves so quickly. *Solr, Ginger, and Tyler were the first, second and third players to revive during a mid-game. *This season is the first-ever season to produce the seventh episode. *This season is also the first season where xNestorio isn't in the final episode. *First United UHC where one of the winners did not have a full diamond (Hannahxxrose) *This is the second time in a team season where all members of the winning team alive at the end. *This is Hannah's 1st time and Nikolai's second time win. ** Two of Nikolai's wins have been modded Love at First Sight scenario . * This is Grapeapplesauce's second time to be killed by Tylarzz in United UHC. Gallery Category:United UHC Category:United UHC Season Category:Teams Season Category:Love at First Sight